sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Markk Malic
THEMES: This content addresses content that may be disturbing. Appearance Markk's outfit consists of a white undershirt that has string straps along with a pair of tight red shorts and a pair of white sneakers with red laces. He also has his left ear pierced with a ruby stud and he has a scar that you can barely see on his left arm from being raped. Hair Color: Black. Hair Style: Long and hip length in the back but neck length in the front. Fur Color: Blue. Eye Color: Green. Height: Four foot and two inches. Weight: One hundred and forty-five pounds. Markk's Family Timm: Father. After his son was raped, Markk's father tried to protect him from everything and Markk appreciates it. Even if it did get on his nerves a lot. But even as of late the two have still remained close. Dianna: Mother. Unlike her husband, she was a little more calm about the whole ordeal and supported Markk through his hard time. She comes to visit every now and then bringing food as a gift. Blade: Husband. Markk and Blade met on the first day of high school. And while the two had a rocky start, they eventually became serious and got married. Now they are raising a child they adopted and couldn't be any happier. Jake: Adopted Son. Markk and his husband's child who they adopted from an orphanage. Markk and he get along very well and tend to unintentionally annoy Blade. Whenever there is fighting in the house, rather it be Markk and Blade actually fighting or not, Jake is usually the one to calm things down. Relationships Friends: Ashlynn. A childhood friend of Markk's and a short time girlfriend. The two have been known to cause trouble but it's always with good intentions. Jane. Markk and she met during high school and soon bonded over old tv shows. They love annoying others with trivia quizzes. And, Mark-Ross. The butler at Blade's castle and a huge shipper of his and Blade's relationship. The two tend to pull pranks on others and they love it. Rival: Miguel. A former bully at Markk's school who used to harass Markk for being in love with Blade. Nowadays, the two have become more akin to friendly rivals as they compete in basketball. Enemy: That Man. Markk doesn't know his actual name. But this was the guy that attacked and raped Markk when he was still in school. Markk wants to find him and make him pay for his actions. Abilities Abilities: Markk learned how to cook from his mother and enjoys making food for him and his family. Markk is a skilled gun wielder having trained himself and keeping many different types of ammo around just in case. And, Markk is efficient in animal care being able to treat other animals whenever they are sick or in need. Special Ability: Markk is able to influence people into doing what he desires thanks to a spell that was left inside him after his traumatic experience. He doesn't use this often and prefers to forget about it. Weaknesses: Markk has trouble getting close to new people due to his experience of being raped. He also is scared of alleys and prefers to avoid them. Finally, He hates enclosed spaces as they make him feel trapped. Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:LGBT+ Category:Neutral